


Thirty-Love

by kells04



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Other ATP and WTA players, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kells04/pseuds/kells04
Summary: July 2018. Almost five years had passed since the inexplicable tragedy of her young life. Yet, she has survived, flourished even, leaning on a family that took her in as their own. Their son, her best friend and god-brother, is one of the greatest players to ever play the game of tennis. She grew up in his shadow, learning from him, forming a bond like no other. Her older brother is no other than the King of Clay, Rafael Nadal, himself.It is the grass-court season and Wimbledon, the most prestigious of all the majors, arrives. Players from around the world descend upon London. She enters the main draw of women’s singles and is granted a wildcard in mixed doubles with Rafa.What happens when she forms a crush on one of his rivals, a young German superstar? The heat of the tennis world is upon them.
Relationships: Alexander Zverev/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_ **

She always had not imagined herself being in this position, playing in front of all these people, in the biggest match of her young career. She had not imagined that her god-brother and godparents would be the ones cheering for her on the sidelines, instead of her most loving parents. Her place in this particular world was pure fate; just the cards she had been dealt at birth. As she wrapped her fingers around the familiar green ball and smelt the scent of freshly-mowed grass, she could not imagine herself in a better place.

“30-Love, Ms. Dawson.”


	2. Her Tale Begins

**_Chapter One_ **

**_Her Tale Begins_ **

It all began 25 years ago, in the fall of 1993, when a newlywed couple was on their honeymoon on the beautiful island of Mallorca, one of the Balearic Islands of Spain. The couple had managed to become lost on their sightseeing tour around the town of Manacor. They decided to pop into a local restaurant and ask the workers for directions and suggestions of places to visit.

James and Eleanor Dawson were not disappointed by the hospitality of the restaurant and thanked them profusely. As they were leaving the restaurant, a young boy, only seven years old, came running through the door and ran straight into them, the tennis racquet that he was holding accidentally hitting Eleanor in the process.

Safe to say, the parents of the boy were not happy, and immediately rushed over to offer apologies, all the while scolding the boy and asking the wait staff to bring ice and comp the Dawson’s meal. The young couple was extremely gracious and understanding, the woman even laughing—a laugh that bounced off the walls of the room and made the young boy smile. 

“Por favor, it is no trouble at all! Your son has great energy,” Eleanor reassured the parents.

The Mallorcan woman gently placed a hand on Eleanor’s arm and sincerely said, “We are very sorry, si? Is anything I may do? My husband is owner of restaurant.”

Eleanor shook her head in response, “No, no! You have a very lovely restaurant; my husband, James, and I, greatly enjoyed our meal,” She paused for a second, “I’m Eleanor Dawson.”

The parents smiled at the young couple. The man replied to Eleanor, “Hola, I am Sebastián Nadal; this is my wife and son, Ana Maria and Rafael. My daughter, Maria Isabel, is at home. Bienvenido a Manacor!”

That was the beginning of it all; the beginning of how my world came to be.

The next day, James and Eleanor returned to the restaurant to eat lunch and see the Nadal’s. A quick, yet solid friendship was formed over the next two weeks before James and Eleanor returned home to the Isle of Wight in England. James and Eleanor had loved their honeymoon to Mallorca, talking with Sebastián and Ana Maria, playing with young Rafael and Maria Isabel, and even watching Rafael play tennis and football.

So, the next year, James and Eleanor returned to Mallorca for vacation. The Nadal family was elated to see them, welcoming them to their home.

This continued for the next three years; James and Eleanor would allot four weeks of vacation each year, and the families would switch off on where they visited. Eleanor and Ana Maria became sisters in every way except blood. Young Rafael Nadal loved visiting his tío and tía on the Isle of Wight and loved it even more when they traveled to watch him play in tournaments.

In early 1997, while seated around the dinner table in the Nadal family home, James and Eleanor announced they were pregnant. Sebastián and Ana Maria were ecstatic for their young friends! After explaining to the ten-year-old Rafael and five-year-old Maria Isabel that their tía was going to have a baby, the two children were happy as well.

On November 18, 1997, Eleanor gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The new parents christened their daughter, Calla Marie Dawson, and named Sebastián and Ana Maria as godparents.

Rafael Nadal was awed the day that he met little Calla Marie and a bond was formed when Calla cried when her parents tried to take her back.

Years passed. When together, Calla was always a step behind Rafael, his constant shadow. It was a sight to see the baby Calla toddling after the teenager, her abundant, blonde curls bouncing. She sat with her face pressed up against the fence when he was on court, her young mind in awe of her big brother and the sound the ball made when it bounced off the racquet.

Finally, in 2002, James and Eleanor put their daughter in tennis lessons. She excelled rapidly. By 2004, there was nothing left for the tennis coaches on the island to teach her. James and Eleanor considered moving to London for better opportunities for their daughter. The Nadal’s talked them out of it, pointing to Rafael’s success away from the Barcelonan academies.

So, the family of three would make the ferry ride across the Solent and drive to London, every week, for Calla Marie to compete in tournaments.

Rafael and Calla both continued to excel, win, and fall more in love with the game. Little Calla was there every time when Rafael won the French Open, year after year. When he could, Rafael was at her matches too.

In 2010, Rafael won the French Open and Wimbledon; his seventh and eighth grand slams, respectively. He was a favorite for the US Open as well. Calla reached the third round of the Girl’s Singles at Wimbledon and won an under-15 tournament in Madrid. She was only 13 years old.

Life was perfect. Calla had tennis, her godparents, her god siblings, and most importantly, her loving and devoted parents.

It all changed in an instant.

On a drive along the coast of the Isle of Wight, the Dawson’s car went flying off the road. James had been trying to avoid a semi-truck that had drifted into their lane when they went around the bend. Calla was in the backseat, texting Rafael and laughing with Eleanor.

Calla would never forget the fear in her mum’s eyes as her papa swerved the car. She would never forget waking up to her papa being covered with a body bag. She would never forget screaming and looking around to her mum and meeting her lifeless eyes. Her mum’s seatbelt was unbuckled, and her body hung over the seat, as though she had been attempting to shield her daughter from the crash.

Calla would never forget the sad faces of the first responders. Calla would never forget her phone vibrating incessantly as Rafael called repeatedly, beyond worried about her last message that had said, _“¡Te quiero, Rafi! Good luuuuuuuuuuu”_

An ocean away, Rafael learned the news of what happened just before he was set to play in the quarterfinals in Cincinnati. The tennis champion lost in a tight three sets, his grief and shock urging his lion heart to play harder when all the really wanted to do was be with his little Calla-lily.

A week later, dressed in black, young Calla sent her parents out to sea, wrapped in Rafael’s arms. Sebastián, Ana Maria, Maria Isabel, and other members of the Nadal family said their prayers behind the two.

In their Last Will and Testament, James and Eleanor Dawson appointed guardianship of their daughter to Sebastián and Ana Maria. Their estate and earthly goods were left to Calla. Within a month, her childhood home was sold, and she was living in Manacor, having a few treasures of her parents.

Calla was grief-stricken; her brightness that had once lit the lives of her Mallorcan family had disappeared. Her racquets were pushed to the back of the closet. Sebastián and Ana Maria were at a complete loss on how to help heal their goddaughter. In an effort, she was sent with Rafael to New York for the US Open that September.

The world watched in tears and bitter sweetness as Rafael won the tournament and climbed into his player’s box, bringing Calla into his arms. He dedicated the trophy to the memory of James and Eleanor.

However, it would not be until the 2011 French Open when Calla would finally pick up a racquet again on the practice courts of Roland Garros.


	3. Cinderella Story

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_Cinderella Story  
_ **

In mid-June 2018, Calla was given a wildcard into the main draw of the Mallorca Open, a grass-court event directed by her Uncle Toni. The whole Nadal family was thrilled, none more so than Rafa as he did not have any lead-up tournaments before Wimbledon, and they descended upon the tournament.

Twenty-year-old Calla had turned pro two years prior but mainly played on the Challenger Tour and at Premier events. She had entered the qualifiers for several Masters and Grand Slam tournaments, but had yet to make it into the main draw.

However, Rafa was not worried. As one of her coaches—and, most importantly, her older brother—he saw the raw talent and potential she possessed. He believed that 2018 was Calla’s year; when she would break the Top 100.

Rafa, Maria Isabel, Ana Maria, Sebastián, Maria Francisca (Meri), and Uncle Toni all claimed seats on the bleachers on one of the smaller courts for Calla’s first round match against German Carina Witthöft.

Calla was in the top half of the draw which included players like Lucie Safarova, Victoria Azarenka, Sorana Cirstea, and the number one seed, Caroline Garcia.

Calla shifted her tennis bag on her right shoulder as she stared at the ground at the entrance to the court. She had to focus; the tournament officials would give them the go-ahead to walk onto the court any moment now. Rafa and Uncle Toni had gone over a game plan with her earlier. Rafa instilled a confidence in her that she could easily win this match. Calla would not doubt her hermano león, her lion brother.

An official motioned for Calla to walk onto the court.

“From Manacor, Spain, Calla Dawson! And, from Germany, Carina Witthoeft!”

The fans cheered and took pictures of the hometown player, the British-born, turned Spanish darling. Calla tried to block their cheers out, desperately searching for her family. She found them in the crowd, seated right in front of her chair, on the opposite side of the court. She anchored herself onto Ana Maria’s loving smile, Maribel and Meri’s excited cheers, and Rafael’s strong gaze.

“¡Vamos, estrella!” Rafael fist-pumped to her.

Calla returned the fist-pump as she walked to the net to do the coin toss. Carina won the toss and elected to serve. After the warmup, Calla bent down at the baseline, staring down the German player as she prepared to serve.

She returned the serve with a backhand, hitting it cross court. This began a rally, which ended when Carina made an unforced error. Calla continued to push in every point, not giving up, not allowing her mentality to drop. She took the first set six games to four.

The fans cheered loudly for their hometown favorite as she screamed. One set down, one set to go. She could do this—and she did. A little while later, Calla met her opponent at the net as the crowd exuberantly shouted. She was into the second round, winning the match 6-4, 6-2.

After shaking Carina’s and the chair umpire’s hands, Calla turned to the fans and waved. She was the darling of Mallorca.

The tournament continued through the week. In the second round, Calla beat German Tatjana Maria in two sets: 7-6, 6-1. The quarterfinal was when the nerves returned as her opponent was Grand Slam Finalist, multiple Grand Slam doubles winner, number seven seed, Lucie Safarova. Calla lost the first set 7-6 but managed to work her way back to win the next two sets 6-4, 6-4. The Nadal family roared as Lucie sweetly hugged Calla, gracious in defeat.

American Sofia Kenin, who had won against Caroline Garcia in the quarterfinals, was Calla’s opponent in the semifinals. Kenin was younger than her but already talking the WTA tour by storm. Calla won in a tight three sets 6-4, 4-6, 6-3.

She was into the finals of the Mallorca Open. Word traveled quickly around the island, and people came to the family restaurant just to pass along their good wishes. Fans flocked the practice court; no inch was left empty around its perimeter. Rafael and Uncle Toni coached her in tandem.

Calla met number three seed, Latvian Anastasija Sevastova, in her first WTA Tour Final. The court was packed to the brim with fans and family alike. The Nadal’s screamed themselves hoarse as Calla Marie entered the court. Clearly the favorite despite the rankings, the crowd joined the Nadal’s in their shouts of encouragement for the young girl.

Yet, it was not meant to be. Sevastova won the match 7-5, 6-4. Calla hid her face behind her towel, tears running down her face, as her opponent celebrated. She had been so close, so close to winning her first WTA tournament.

After the trophy presentation was finished, Calla quickly left the court and found herself in her hermano león’s arms. Rafa whispered over and over how unbelievably proud he was of her; that just was the beginning.

~~~~TL~~~~

The following week, the family travelled to Eastbourne, Great Britain where Calla was entered in the International Eastbourne Open. Though partially upset by her loss at Mallorca, Calla kept her streak going. She was proud of her accomplishment—her big brother was proud of her—she walked onto the grounds of Eastbourne with confidence.

Caroline Wozniacki, Karolina Pliskova, Petra Kvitova, and Angelique Kerber were the top seeds in the tournament.

Calla’s first opponent was American Sachia Vickery. Calla easily advanced into the second round, 6-3, 6-1. Mallorca had been the confidence booster that she needed.

In the second round, Calla met number six seed, German Julia Goerges. After losing the first set 6-1, Calla turned the match around and took the last two sets 6-4, 6-4. She was relieved and elated.

The crowds at the tournament took notice of her, rooting for her as she was British-born though she represented Spain and had not lived in England in eight years. Calla noticed both British and Spanish flags waved at her matches.

Elise Mertens, the number nine seed from Belgium, was waiting for her in the third round. Once again, the match went three sets. Calla scraped by 7-5, 2-6, 7-6. Upon winning, Calla jumped up and down, in shock. Rafael pounded his fist against his chest, acknowledging his baby sister turn into a warrior. Meri and Maribel screamed their love as Ana Maria wiped her tears and Sebastián hugged his wife. Uncle Toni could not keep the grin off his face as he clapped for his adopted niece.

Former world number one and Grand Slam Finalist, Karolina Pliskova was Calla’s opponent in the quarterfinals. Pliskova did not make Calla’s entrance into the semifinals easy. The match went three sets: 6-3, 2-6, 7-6. The third-set tiebreak went 7-5. It had been anyone’s match.

“Win it all, okay?” Pliskova kissed her cheeks at the net.

Calla Marie’s defeat of Top Ten players was kept off the newsreels of the Tennis Channel. Highlights from her quarterfinal match even made ESPN. Who would defeat her Cinderella story?

Grand Slam Finalist and former world number two Aga Radwanska did not in the semifinals. Calla cried in pure joy as Radwanska hit a forehand wide and she won the biggest match of her career 6-3, 1-6, 6-3.

Calla Marie was into the finals of Eastbourne. It was her second final in two weeks.

“From Spain, Calla Dawson! And, your world number one: Caroline WOZNIACKI!”

Walking onto court, Calla kept her gaze fixed on her family. She was facing the biggest opponent to date. Caroline had won that year’s Australian Open and the 2017 Tour Finals, been runner-up at the 2009 US Open and 2014 US Open. She also had been runner-up at the 2010 WTA Tour Championships.

Calla could barely breath—overcome with nerves—as the pair warmed up. As the pair took their respective sides of the court and the chair umpire announced the match had begun, Calla turned to fist-bump at Rafa.

“¡Vamos, estrella!” Rafa yelled as Ana Maria cried the same.

Calla barely managed to return Caroline’s serve to her. Thousands of eyes were fixed on her. Caroline kept her serve easily. Calla took her time preparing for her service game, pushing down her nerves. She inspected the balls that a ballboy handed her to and sent one back. Her first serve hit the net. Exhaling, Calla heard her brother’s voice in her head to push it off.

The players kept their service games. No breaks occurred until 5-all. Calla returned Caroline’s serve with a powerful forehand to the opposite side of the court. Caroline just managed to return it, but Calla was already there defending the net and softly hit it across. Turning to her box, Calla Marie screamed. Rafael and Uncle Toni were on their feet, returning her energy.

Preparing to serve, Calla briefly closed her eyes and smiled. The world went silent as warm breeze wrapped around her and she could practically feel her parents there.

She always had not imagined herself being in this position, playing in front of all these people, in the biggest match of her young career. She had not imagined that her god-brother and godparents would be the ones cheering for her on the sidelines, instead of her most loving parents. Her place in this particular world was pure fate; just the cards she had been dealt at birth. As she wrapped her fingers around the familiar green ball and smelt the scent of freshly-mowed grass, she could not imagine herself in a better place.

“30-Love, Ms. Dawson.”

Calla held onto her serve to take the first set 7-5. The crowd went wild at the upset occurring.

Calla was out of her seat before the chair umpire called time for the second set. She could do this; she couldn’t let up on her energy and momentum. The second set began with her serve. Calla did not let up inch—but neither did Caroline.

Balls were pounded back and forth as the players fought for the title. The set entered a tiebreak and the drive continued. At 4-all in the tiebreak, Calla found an opportunity on her serve. She served into Caroline’s backhand, attacking the return with a powerful forehand down the line.

The crowd roared as the young girl caught a break. 5-4. Calla sent a whooshing serve and Caroline watched it sail past her. 6-4.

Double championship point. Calla breathed deeply, trying to relax her tensing muscles as the balls were sent over to Caroline for her service. The young girl peeked a glance at her box—Ana Maria and Meri were crying. Maribel was vibrating in her seat. Sebastián and Uncle Toni had on their poker faces. Rafael simply nodded once as their eyes met.

Caroline sent her serve wide and she scrambled to return it, paying as Caroline’s forehand return rushed past her. Caroline screamed; she was still in this match and could work back against her young opponent. The crowd once again came to life, screaming their encouragements to the duo. Calla looked at Rafael.

A hand placed over his heart was all Calla needed to refocus. The serve preparation took the longest in the whole match. Both players were being cautious; did not want to rush into the upcoming point.

Caroline went for the inside serve. Calla quickly returned it and a rally began. Across the net, back and forth, went the ball on championship point. Both players were waiting for the other one to change the direction of the ball, to make a mistake. Caroline attacked first, sending the ball to the opposite side of the court on the outside line. Calla ran the ball down, returning it with a soft one-handed backhand volley. Caroline ran to the ball, stumbling as the ball bounced twice.

The complete, deafening silence came before the vivacious roar. Calla collapsed to her knees on the grass, sobbing into her hands, her racquet laid forgotten at her side. She could not believe it. She _won_.

It had not been a walk-in-the-park. This was the second most emotional and mental exhaustion Calla had felt in her life. She had powered through the tournament, not giving up, despite multiple three set matches. She had fought—and _won_.

After another moment, Calla walked to the net where a patiently waiting Caroline Wozniacki was. 

“Congratulations, Calla! You have such a bright future ahead of you on tour,” The kind Dane congratulated the younger girl, kissing her cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’m even on the same court as you,” Calla Marie replied softly, “You have always been a role model to me, Caroline. Mange tak.”

After shaking hands with the chair umpire, Calla turned to the people she really wanted to see. Tears continued to pour as she ran to them. Roaring and smiling with pure delight, Rafa and Sebastián caught her arms. They pulled her up into the stands and into the screams and love.

“¡Felicidades!” and “¡Tú eres el campeón!” were cried as she was passed around.

“Rafi, te queiro, Rafi,” Calla Marie cried and laughed simultaneously as her older brother lifted her up in his arms.

Rafael wished his tío and tía were there. Their happiness and pride would have been three thousand times compared to his. He never counted his baby sister out of the tournament, despite the challenges she faced—she was _his_ sister, her game and mindset was influenced by his own.

“Te queiro, estrella. I so proud,” Rafael spun her around.

~~~~TL~~~~

“Tío and Mamí, I would not be here today, if it was not for you. I would be alone, somewhere in England, having spent five years of my life in an orphanage. Rafael, I would not be on a tennis court if it was not for you. You brought me back, from the lowest point in my life, and showed me how to love tennis again.” Calla cried into the microphone as she held the Eastbourne Open trophy in her hands.

After becoming runner-up last week in Mallorca, and then coming to Eastbourne and winning the biggest tournament of her career, Calla did not have the eloquence to convey how eternally grateful she was to her hermano león.

The cameras switched to Rafael as he wiped tears from his eyes. The crowd applauded Calla’s heartfelt acceptance speech, imagining the pain she went through, and loving seeing the pure emotion that one of the tennis greats was showing.

“This win is for my family, those that are here with me today, and my mum and papa that are flying over the oceans and dancing on the beaches, in a much better place. I hope I have made you proud because I will always be proud to be your daughter,” Calla choked out the last bit, slowly backing away from the microphone, only having eyes for her family.

A great roar went up in the stadium as the crowd stood on their feet to congratulate their 2018 Eastbourne Open champion. If possible, they cheered even louder when Caroline Wozniacki hugged Calla, the Dane also overcome with emotion for the young girl.

“Your 2018 Eastbourne International Women’s Champion: CALLA DAWSON!” The director of the tournament once again announced.


	4. News

After news that was released today, this story is on hold. Out of respect for everyone involved, I will not write anymore.


End file.
